Secrets of The Past and Truths of The Future
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: Years has passed and she finally returns back home. So many secrets she keeps from her past so no one will know. What happens as more secrets come out though? Could it change Naruto's or maybe even Kakashi's life? -Kakashi/OC-


**A/N: Hola Readers! I'm happy to say that one of my besties and me have decided to do a collab together! :D she writes it while I add some things a lil here and there and correct the spelling and grammer ^^ (btw her user name on her is DemonMiko Jenna so if you have any questions about the story just ask her cuz I just do the spell check d: hehe yes yes she gets more credit than me ^.^ ooo and add her to your fave author list ;D) Anyways im pretty excited to see how this turns out xP ~**

* * *

><p>It was early morning outside of Leaf Village's gates. Strange fog consilde most of the path which bothered the two guards standing on either side of the gate. The air almost felt as if it was waiting for something. As one of the guards looked to the side, the other one squinted his eyes to see if he could see better into the fog. He noticed a cloaked figure coming their way. The cloaked figure walked up to up the road and stopped in front of the guards. "State your business here?" One of them asked the figure. "I've come to speak with an old friend." The figure replied in a soft, uncaring feminine voice.<p>

The two guards shared glances at each other for they thought the figure was a woman but not quite sure. "Where's your papers for entry?" The other guard asked. The figure then sat down and pulled the bag that she was carrying, onto her lap. The guards watched this person carefully. The figure started pullling out clothes, scrolls, weapons, and headbands from different clans. The guards drew their weapons out on the stranger.

"Who are you?" The guard asked. The figure did not seem phased by this at all. It was like they expected it to happen. The stranger only sighed at their actions. "I'd rather not fight morons this morning." The stranger said aggravated. Before either of them could act a voice called out behind the guards. "Well, well getting into trouble as soon as you get here."

Kakashi came out from behind the gate and walked toward the group. The stranger chuckled and pulled their hood down. The guards gasped. The stranger was indeed a woman. "I wasn't trying to but these idiots over reacted and thought of me as some traitor." The woman replied. Kakashi looked over at the guards for an explanation. "K-Kakashi-sama this woman has headbands from almost all the clans!" One of the guards explained.

"Heh does she now", he glances over at the woman, "well you have been busy." He picks up some headbands and looks at them thoughtfully. "How did you get these?" Kakashi asked her. "Sir", one of the guards butted in, "she could be working for one of them as a spy!" All of a sudden the woman began dying of laughter. The guards looked at her like she lost her living mind but Kakashi on the other hand just shook his head.

"Come on Akane, you need to see Tsunade before anything else happens." Kakashi told her. The young woman pulled herself together, gathered her things, and followed after him; leaving the guards in her wake. Silence was heard from the two of them until they were halfway in the village.

"So, Akane, what have you been up to while you were away?" Kakashi asked while looking at his old friend. Her hair was the first thing that caught his eye. It flowed to her waist and had the color of a beautiful dark red but almost black. It was pulled up high in a ponytail on her head with parted bangs that reached her chin. She had a soft face for a ninja and people would even judge misjudged her for it. Akane was a very petite and wasn't that tall either. She reached his elbows.

"Now you know I can't tell you this until were alone." Akane told him and Kakashi sighed. "Well it was worth a try." He replied and she chuckled under her breath. After that more silence grew between them. Kakashi had many questions for her. The girl hasn't been back to the village for almost over twelve years. He only knew that she was doing the missions for the third hokage but since he was dead, she had report to Tsunade as soon as possible. There was also one other thing he wondered about.

"How is he, Kakashi?" Akane asked breaking the silence. He tried looking her in the eye but she turned away. "He's fine. He's a fool like his father was but at the same time a strong ninja." He replied. "Heh, I'm glad." Kakashi was happy to see the small smile forming on her face. "What are you going to do now?" "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I want to stay here but I don't want him to find out about me. Quite a delima huh?" She said while sighing at the end.

He was glad to hear her say that she wanted to stay but at the same time he understood that she would have to give up the ruse. "Yes it is." He said in a quiet voice. They had just reach the outside of the Hokage's building. They continued their way inside and to Tsunade's office. As they got closer though, they could hear yelling coming from her office which surprised them cause no one was usually awake this early in the morning. Akane not caring just walks in and what she saw made her freeze. A young man was yelling at the top of his lungs at a furious Tsunade, trying with all her might not to jump up and beat him to a bloody plup. The scene in front of her wasn't the reason why but it was the boy with the orange hair that looked like he just got out of bed.

She had to cover her mouth to hide her laughs. The boy just continued yelling at Tsunade. They both didn't even acknowledge the fact that Kakashi and Akane were in the room. All of a sudden, Tsunade jumps up and slams her fist on her desk, making everyone jump. "Shut up! There is no time for you and your stupid ramen problem! I have a guest coming and I need to be ready so without further ado...Leave!" She finished while breathing real heavy. The young man was frozen until he heard giggles behind him. He turned around and saw Kakashi with a younger woman trying her best not to bust out in laughter. The girl quickly calmed down tho.

"Is this what you do doing your spare time, Lady Hokage?" Tsunade just shook her head. "Well, Akane it is good to see you too." She smiled and made her way to Kakashi and the young woman. "How was your trip, Akane?" "Long and boring. I would have been here sooner if those stupid guards hadn't held me up."

Tsunade laughed and turned to face the boy. "Naruto, I would like you to meet Akane. Akane this is Naruto." Tsunade introduced them. "It's a pleasure!" Naruto said with a big smile and held his hand out. Akane shook it and smiled. Naruto did infact kind of wonder why this woman was here but he knew he wouldn't be told anything so he kept his mouth shut for once.

"Naruto", he turned back to Tsunade,"I need you to go now." She gave him one of her glares that easily read 'if you don't leave now you will wish you were never born'. Naruto got the message quickly and scrambled as fast as he could out of the office. "Just like his father." Akane smiled and looked back at Tsunade. "I guess I should start talking huh?" They all took a seat and Tsunade folded her arms and leaned back into her chair. "I have a little information on what you were supposed to learn for the past twelve years but it looks as if you were spying on someone. So who was it?" Tsunade asked her.

Akane sat there looking out the window behind Tsunade trying to figure out the best way to explain. Then she sighed and looked at Tsunade. "It was a group that you would know well. My job was to find and gain their trust. I was the one to figure out what their plans were." She paused and looked down. I'm not going to lie about this and say that I know everything and became on of them. If I did, I would have been killed by now." They looked at each other waiting for her to speal but when she didn't, Kakashi began to speak.

"Who was it?" The words she said next made the whole room grow cold. "The akatsuki." "He knew about them before the attacks?" Tsunade said with wide eyes. "No, they were just starting to become a group and we thought they would hopefully die out." Kakashi spoke next, "Then why are you still following them?" "I still had to make sure that they weren't a threat, but I could never get close enough to know for sure."

"I guess there's nothing else you could of done, Akane. Thank you for the information you have given us though." Tsunade stops for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I know little to know your past and what you were doing before this, so can you please share?" Akane seemed to tense up and started biting her lip. She had hoped that she would have to relive the past just yet. _Why must everything always come back to that! _Akane thought to herself.

"Akane", she looks up at Tsunade, "I need to know if I'm going to allow you back in the village." "I know this", she started with a sigh and continued, "I was a jonin about to join the Black Opps. My mother and father died when I was sixteen..." "So you have no family members left?" She saw Akane nod and then Kakashi spoke up, "Don't lie to her Akane." She shot a glare at Kakashi but he still didn't look away from Akane. "What is this about Kakashi?" He turned to Tsunade when she spoke but kept his eyes on Akane. He could see her pleading to him with her eyes, telling him not to tell what he knew but he had to though. Tsunade needed to now who the real Akane is.

"She was married and had a little boy." Kakashi told Tsunade and she looked over at Akane. "Who was the father?" Tsunade asked. Akane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She never wanted to bring up her past again but in order for her to stay she had too. No matter how bad bringing up the past would be, Akane still had to tell Tsunade. She took another deep breath before opening her eyes. Akane finally opened her mouth to answer, the defeat was heard in her voice.

"My full name is Akane Uzumaki. Widow of the fourth hokage and mother to Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><strong>We hope you guys enjoyed it! Chappie 2 may be up soon :D 3<strong>

**~ DemonMiko Jenna and BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo**


End file.
